


The 7 stages of grief

by Momo_fics



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Confessions, Cute Ending, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Dwight finds out that jim is in love with him, with this news he goes through the 7 stages of grief.
Relationships: Dwight Schrute & Michael Scott, Jim Halpert & Michael Scott, Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly & Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly & Jim Halpert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The 7 stages of grief

**Author's Note:**

> welp, now I can say I officially made Dwight x jim content.

"Today is valentine's day and me and my use to be enemy now lover. Jim, have been dating for exactly 10 months.You're probably wondering how Jim of all people catched a guy like me? Well it's a funny story."

"Iiit's not that funny." Jim shakes his head."

"It's hilarious, dare I say even a tiny bit adorable. Let me tell you how jim confessed his love for me."

"No Dwight they don't want to hear-"

"I'm telling it anyway!" Dwight excims excitedly.

Jim sighs looking at the camera covering his mouth embarrassed. "Ok.."

______________________

Jim sat at his desk looking over at Dwight then quickly looking away when Dwight looked at him. This has been going on for exactly 2 hours now.

"Why does Jim keep glancing at me every 5 minutes? I don't exactly know. But what I do know is that he's planning something to take me out." Dwight says to the camera his finger tips touching each other.

"You're asking why do I stare at Dwight? Pft that's ridiculous I don't stare at Dwight…..am I staring at Dwight?" Jim asked, confused.

Jim walks over to Pam's desk again, glancing at Dwight looking away nervously. "Um pam may i speak with you in my office? Please.."

"Yea, sure."

"Ok, yea.." 

Dwight watches the two walk into the office. Jim sits at his desk sighing.

"I...need your help." Jim says biting his lip nervously.

"Yea sure what is it?" Pam asked happy to spend time with Jim.

"It's been a little awkward when me and Jim broke up, turns out we didn't fit as well as we thought we would. While I am sad we didn't work out as a couple, we're still amazing as friend's so I just want to be there for Jim as much as I can." Pam sighs looking away from the camera.

"What is it?"

"Um well, I really need your help. So...lately I've been seeing Dwight in a different light lately and i...um...i think i like him…"

Pam's eyes widen a bit as she nods a smile breaking out turning into a bit of laughter.

Jim looks at pam in disbelief. "I can't believe it, are you laughing?"

Pam shakes her head covering her smile. Jim sighs covering his face embarrassed.

"Hey Jim, I, come on. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ok I won't laugh anymore I promise. Pfft...hahaha! Ok now I'm done."

"Thank you, I don't know what I'm going to do...I don't even know how it started!"

"Ok calm down, um...tsk how long have you felt this way?"

"About a month...or two...or three...four...five.."

"O-ok ok so you felt this way for a while, why not tell him?"

"Have you met Dwight?...."

"...you're right yea I don't know how this will work out without going down terribly."

Jim lays his head down. "I'm dying over her pam...I tried to ignore it, I really did but I can't. And it's Dwight out of all people!"

"I know Jim I know.."

Jim stands up lifting his arms. "Why Dwight!?"

Pam looks at the camera shrugging having nothing to say.

Dwight looks at the camera shaking his head. "They're up to something. I can feel it."

_________________________

Michael walked into jims office, banging on his door. "Hey!"

Jim nods. "Hey.."

"How, how are you doing?" 

"...fine, why do you ask?"

"Oh well psh..just been noticing that you have been acting a little weird. Haha.."

  
  


"Mmm no, I'm ok, really."

"Come on jim you can tell me..what's wrong. What's wroooong raw raw. Is it pam? Do you want to get back together with pam? Because I can call her."

"That's not necessary.."

"P-pam!"

"Michael."

"Paaaam!"

Pam looks at Michael then looks away. 

"Michael please it's not pam…"

"Well then what's going on? Why have you been acting so weird?"

Jim thought for a bit, should he tell Michael? Was it really a good idea? Well he'd either tell him now or he'll find out and tell everyone later.

"Close the door."

Michael smiles closing the door then sitting down looking at jim. Jim takes in a deep breath.

"I..like someone..in the office."

Michael nods. "Ok ok, pam?"

"It's not pam."

"Oh ok um...kelly?"

"Nope…"

"Phyllis?"

"No."

"I jim, i can't keep guessing if its Angela or Meredith I'm going to kill myself."

"It's, God no..its um..not a woman in the office...it's...a guy."

Michael blinks quickly digesting what Jim just told him. "Oh…I see."

  
  


"Am I uncomfortable with Jim being bi? No...yes...well..yes. but if jims bi then I'm happy for him…" Michael bit his thumbnail looking off in the distance.

"Ok so it it ocscar because thats the only gay guy I know."

Jim shakes his head. "It's someone pretty close to me."

Michael shrugs.

"Someone I've been sitting close to for years."

Michael shakes his head.

"Someone i mess with now and then"

"Jim i'm flattered but i- i don't."

"No Michael it's Dwight! It's Dwight.."

Michael's mouth drops open then closes again. He leans in close to jim. "Dwight?" 

Jim nods.

Michael looks behind him out the window looking at Dwight who was looking at them. Michael slowly turns back around pointing behind him.

"Dwight? Really?"

"Yes Michael, Dwight."

"Oh man...oh...WOW! Haha!...wow!"

Dwight watched as Michael was yelling about something. Dwight squints his eyes turning around. "What is Jim up to?"

He looks up to pam. "Do you know?"

"Uh no I don't know Dwight."

"You sure? Because I know you were talking about me in his office."

"We weren't talking about you Dwight I promise, we were talking about um..our friendship."

Dwight hums getting up from his desk. "Don't worry I'll find out, it's only 11:00. 6 hours to figure out what's going on."

Pam watched as Dwight left the room not getting a good feeling about this.

"Knowing Dwight and how far he is willing to go I can only pray for Jim at this point because it can go two ways. It either ends bad, or it ends terribly…" 

**11:00 am (stage 1:shock)**

Dwight walked into a little room with a bunch of little TVs showing everyone from the office, the break room, the bathroom (men & womens), ect.

"This is my spying room. I installed this baby in my 7th year working here. I figured if there was ever a murder or a robbery. This was useful many times...if I haven't forgotten it was here…" the camera zooms into his face.

"Jims is up to something, I just know it, I don't know what it is yet, so I'll be in here listing. He's still talking to Michael, let's listen shall we?"

  
  


Michael sat there shaking his head. "Sooo..should we tell him?"

"No, I will not tell him and you will definitely not tell him."

"Ok jim come on, I mean your single, he's single, you're over pam he's over Angela. I don't see what's holding you back."

"I know but...10 times out of 10 Dwight would never feel the same way."

"You don't know that for sure, who knows maybe Dwight's gay for you too."

Dwight's eyes widened. "What?"

Jim shrugs. "Mmm I don't know, I mean he refers to me as his enemy."

"Well Jim you'll never know until you try, who knows, you say he wouldn't like you know in about a year or so you'll be walking down the aisle. Saying I do, house filled with like 12 adopted children, on his beet farm, living a happy life."

Jim looked up smiling. "You really think I can get that with Dwight?"

Michael nods. "Yes yes I do, so much so that I'm going to help you get with Dwight."

Jim's smile quickly disappears. "Oh no that's not.."

"Ah, ah, don't worry buddy. I got your back." Michael smiles leaving jims office. Jim looks at the camera regretful of his decision. 

Dwight sat there in shock not knowing what to say or do. Jim liked him? That was impossible, he would've known about this. Dwight gets up leaving the camera room looking at the camera.

"Um..i'm going to go back to work."

  
  


**12:00pm (stage 2:denial)**

Dwight didn't get much work done the past hour. He was just sitting there floored. Jim liked him? Why? It can't be, if that were true he wouldn't have been pestering him all those years. Unless that was his dumb way to get he's attention.

No, he was in love with pam all those years..tho..nobody said you couldn't have a crush on more than one person. No, it's always been jim and pam, jim and pam are the ones that should be together right now! But their relationship failed, it wasn't how it was supposed to be.

They are meant for each other, why would jim...why would he?

"Dwight, can I talk to you for a bit?" Michael asked.

"Uh..sure, yea." Dwight walks into Michael's office. The camera pans to a concerned Pam then pans to a worried Jim.

Michael and Dwight looked at each other. "Soooo" Michael started.

"How is your day?"

"It's..fine, little um..interesting…"

"Good good, so uh Jim is..doing great in his position. Has the power, and money..to provide for a possible future lover..kids..a farm.." he mumbled that last part.

"Jim is passable at his job but we all know I could do better."

"Yes Dwight I know, um..but we're not talking about the job, we can talk about relationships. More specifically homosexual relationships."

  
  


Dwight looks Michael up and down. "For what reason?"

"Oh i don't know, um..have you ever been in one?"

"No."

"Have you ever wanted to be in one?"

"No, seems pointless. Why be with a man if he can't bare my children?"

"Well there's other things like love, sex, company."

"Or I could have a woman with an exactly 20 inch waist to be able to hold my seed."

"W-well." Michael stammers. "You went out with Angela and she is a toothpick."

"True, but she was also a woman…"

"Yes but..I you can always get a surrogate."

Dwight stopped in his tracks. He got him there. "I suppose that's true.."

Michael smiles. "Good great, uh keep that in mind and I'll call you in later maybe."

Dwight gets up not saying anything. He glared at Jim who was talking to pam. They all looked at each other till Dwight stormed off into the bathroom.

Jim awkwardly walked back to his office knowing it was something to do with him. Pam sighs watching Jim leave, then looking at the direction Dwight ran in.

**1:00 pm (stage3:anger)**

Dwight paced back and forth through the bathroom fuming. He didn't know why he was upset but he was. What was Jim getting out of this? He knows he's getting something out of this.

Andy comes happily walking in like his usual dopey self. "Hey, Dwighty."

"Not now Andy…" Dwight says looking down with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"It's nothing, just...a worker here has a crush on me."

"Oooo, who is it?Is she hot?"

"Make that a he…" Dwight corrected through his teeth.

"Oof..it's a guy, that is not as hot. Well, can you still tell me?"

"I don't know..I don't want to embarrass him..despite him being a little weasel." Dwight gripped his fingers tightly around his arms.

Andy leans back against the stall door. "I won't tell, come on you can tell me. We're friends aren't we?" Andy gives Dwight a senser smile.

Dwight looks at him for a moment before sighing. "Ok, I'll tell you. But don't utter a word to anyone got it?"

Andy nods. Dwight sighs making sure nobody was listing to them. "It's jim, jim likes me."

Andy stared at him for a minute before laughing. "Hahah tuna? Are you serious? Come on Dwight really who is it?"

Dwight looked at him seriously.

Andy looked back, laughing slowly coming to a halt. "Wh- no...no...no. NO! How!?"

Dwight shrugs. "I don't know, i-i was just spying on them thinking jim was trying to mess with me and he just comes out with a confession to Michael!"

"He told Michael?"

Dwight nods. "Basically."

"Ok ok wait, so if jim knows obviously, you know, Michael knows, and most definitely pam knows because duh they're like best friends now. Then who else knows...and more importantly does Jim know you know?"

Dwight eyes widen, he runs into a stall shutting the door screaming.

He slams his fist against the door. 'It's a prank, he's pranking me! Out of all the things he'd do, why this!?'

**2:00pm (stage4:bargaining)**

Dwight sat at his desk chin leaning on his hands. He was thinking, thinking about how many people knew. What did Jim tell them?

He looked over to Pam who seemed to be tense. She knows, Dwight knows she knows but he can't let her know that he knows.

So he has to get it out of her some way. Dwight clears his throat earning a glance from pam. She sighs. "Yes Dwight?"

"Oh nothing, just have you noticed Jim acting a little weird lately?"

Pam scratches the back of her head. "Uh what do you mean?"

"Well, 1. He's been looking at me, but he's got these looks in his eyes...it's lustful."

Pam coughs violently, having some of the other co-workers look over to them.

"You ok pam?" Phyllis asks worriedly.

Pam gives a reassuring smile. "I'm fine yes thank you."

Phyllis smiles getting back to work.

Dwight sat there looking at her the whole time. "Well? Come on tell me I know you know something. Is he pulling a prank?"

Pam stammers. "I- well..um I can't tell you Dwight..jim has to either tell you or you find out on your own."

"Pam, pam I know you know, tell me pam you two aren't dating anymore you don't have to cover for him!" Dwight stands from his seat looking down at pam.

Pam looks around. "Dwight you're causing a scene."

"I don't care! I have to know pam!"

"I have a meeting!" Pam quickly walks out of the office.

Dwight follows her on his knees. "Pam! Pam please! You're my friend you have to tell me! Please I'll give you anything! Security, coupons, my soul!"

Creed raises his hand. "I'll take that!"

Pam looks down with a sorry look. "I'm so sorry Dwight, but you have to ask jim." Pam runs out of the door.

"Pam! No pam don't go!" Dwight falls, knocking over Erin's things. "Ack!"

The camera pans to Jim's face who was biting his nails nervously.

"paaaaaam!"

Jim shuts the blinds.

**3:00pm (stage5:depression)**

Dwight looked up at the ceiling spinning in his chair. He sighs feeling stuck in a corner.

"I feel...not sad..but lost. Really really lost. I don't..i cant...im just..I don't know.. i feel like I have nobody to really help me. Pam is gone, Andy would just make things worse and Jim hasn't left his office all day.

Maybe what I heard was just my imagination. I mean..Angela didn't even want just me, she had to bring in another man to have to the side. What made me think Jim would like me?" Dwight looks down.

Everyone in the office looked at Dwight who was moping. Then they look over to see Jim doing the same.

"It's so weird, I never seen Dwight so..calm." Oscar states looking from the conference room.

"Yea it's like they're dead inside." Kelly adds.

"Does anyone know what's wrong?" Phyllis asks.

Everyone shakes their heads.

They look over to see Michael and Andy acting a bit weird.

"You two ok?" Angela asked.

"Yea, yea..mmmhm…" Michael looks away. "The sky looks nice out today."

"If you two know anything can you tell us?" Oscar asked.

"No you guys would just make it worse." Michael says looking down.

"Come on we want to know."

"Yea tell us."

"Tell us Michael."

"Ok! Ok fine….jim is in love with Dwight."

  
  


"…….ppppppft hahahhha! Omg you got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Jim and Dwight!? You can't be serious!"

"Right? Jim can do so much better!"

The entire office continued to laugh till Andy walked in front of the group yelling at them.

"Hey! Stop it alright!? We have two of our friends out there hurt and devastated because they don't know how to express themselves. You know, we are supposed to be their friends? How about instead of laughing we try to help them out?

We never say anything when one of us gets hurt. Wanna know why? Because we just laugh at each other's pain, that hurts you know? So instead of laughing how about we be good friends and help them out?" Andy finished his rant.

The office felt regretful for laughing, he was right. Oh God how come Andy out of all people were right?

"Thank you Andy, yes, we have to do some about this because we've all felt lost when walking down the road for love. All the pain, the failed dates, the stds."

"Michael no..." Angela shook her head.

  
  


"Ok, sorry, but my point still stands and I think the only way we can help is by letting them figure it out on their own. And whatever happens after that we won't pester them. So let's all go back inside and work." 

Everyone sighs nodding in agreement. They walk back to their desk giving slight glances here and there to Jim and Dwight. Two more hours left in the day.

**4:00pm (stage6:testing)**

Dwight slams his hand on his desk getting up walking over to jims office.

"Oh shit." Oscar looks over trying to see.

Dwight knocks on the door. "Jim, I need to speak with you."

"Oh um sorry I have work to do-"

"Now." Dwight says sternly.

"...come in.." 

Dwight walks in shutting all the blinds making everyone disappointed. "Turn on some music."

"Why?"

"So nobody here's us."

"Ok…" Jim puts on some music, after that they just stared at each other.

"Sooo why are you- ah what are you doing!?" Jim asked, trying to move away.

Dwight was getting close to him. "Nothing, just hanging out…"

At this point the two were touching much to each of their embarrassment. 

"Jim, look at me." Dwight told him.

Jim nervously looks up, looking at Dwight's eye's. His heart was beating faster, he gulped feeling something locked in his throat.

This goes on for a moment before Dwight sits back down. "On a scale of 0 to 10 how attractive do you find me?"

"I cant...i don't want to…"

"Answer me jim."

"Um...you're an uh..8.."

"An 8? That's all?"

"Well ok maybe to most people you'd be a 6 or…"

"Im asking for your personal opinion, not anyone else's."

"Fine, a 10. You're a 10 for me."

"A 10? Really?"

"Yes Dwight, you are a 10 for me."

Dwight squints his eyes. "I see, well you are a..tsk 8.2 for me."

"Ah, thank you Dwight. I feel really good after you told me that."

Dwight nods. "Good, I'm glad. Well I'll be getting out of your hair, oh and jim?"

"Yes Dwight?"

Dwight walks over giving Jim a tight hug, Jim tenses up a bit before relaxing, hugging him back. Jims eyes close as he puts his arms around Dwight. Jim breaths deeply enjoying this maybe a bit much.

Dwight let's go much to jims disappointment.

"Well, see you later jim."

"See ya.." Jim looks over to the camera sighing.

"When I hugged Dwight, I just don't know it felt nice, and oddly enough safe which is surprising since he has at least 12 weapons on him."

"I can't believe it, that wasn't just a friend hug or heck even a brother hug. That hug is when you feel something really deeply for someone. How do I know? Well I gave the exact same hug to Angela when we were dating….omg." Dwight looks at the camera.

"Jim is in love with me!"

**5:00pm (stage7:acceptance)**

Everyone left the office a little quicker than they usually did. Leaving Jim and Dwight alone, hey Michael didn't say they couldn't give them a little push in the right direction.

The office was somewhat dark, giving a calm quiet atmosphere. Jim closed the door to his office seeing everyone gone.

"Whoa, everyone left early huh?"

Dwight nods picking up his coat. "Guess they had something to do.."

Jim nods. "Well...see you next week." Jim heads out to the door, Dwight calls out to jim.

"Jim...can I speak with you for a bit?"

Jim nods walking over to Dwight sitting in a chair.

"I know." Dwight starts "i know how you feel about me and I think you should just forget about me. I'm flattered really but I don't think we'd work together."

Jim nods hurt. "Ok, thank you for telling me." Jim gets up walking towards the door.

"Wha- what that's it? You're not going to ask why or at least try to convince me to date you?"

Jim shrugs. "Why should i? You said how you felt and I'm going to respect that."

Dwight looked at Jim like he was the biggest idiot in the world. "No, you should, I don't know, maybe show me that you really want me and kinda fight for me?"

Jim's sighs. "Dwight, of course I want to be with you but this is really emotionally draining. Can you please just be upfront and give me a simple yes or no?"

"Fine, but just answer a few questions for me so I can make the right decision. 1. Are you willing to live on the farm with me if we are to become serious?"

Jim nods. "Yes."

"2. When we decide to have children are you ok with having a surrogate , possibly a German woman."

Jim chuckles. "Yes."

"Ok last question..do you promise me that you'll never, ever, cheat on me, lead me on, and to stay loyal to me, make me feel that you really love me."

Jim takes in a deep breath and smiles. "That's a no brainer, of course without even considering."

Dwight smiles. "Congratulations Jim, you are now officially dating a schrute." 

Jim smiles back giving Dwight a tight hug. "And you are officially dating a Halpert.."

__________________________

Jim smiles holding Dwight's hand. "Uh yea that's basically it, we started dating then and so far it's been amazing."

Dwight nods. "Yes, well almost, I just need Jim to do one more thing to prove his love for me."

"Dwight for the last time I'm not going to spend 14 weeks in the woods with a machete and your brother."

"No not that, I just want a kiss."

Jim smiles "ooooh~ uh- hold on."

Jim pushed the camera men out of his office. "Sorry, no hard feelings." He shuts the door.

The camera pans over to Jim's window showing Jim giving a sweet kiss on Dwight's lips.

"Happy valentine's day Dwight."

"Happy valentine's day jim."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
